Moon Embracing the Sun
by ryokuno24
Summary: Kise Ryouta is the Generation of Miracles' Copy Cat. What will happen he is caught off guard? What happens when the person who caught him off-guard is a serious looking eye-glasses girl asking him for something unexpected?


**Lately I'm in the band wagon of people loving Kuroko no Basuke, I really love the story, the character development and how it came to an end. Well, there's so much room to explore in the story but still it did not affect the fact that the manga/anime is really awesome. I wanted to do some fanfic on every Kiseki and some characters but that will take me for so long. **

**I'm going to start with this :)**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki does. **

The school bell just rang at Kaijo Private High School in Kanagawa Prefecture. Some students are heading out to the school canteen while others are preparing for their respective club's afternoon practice.

The Men's Basketball Team's Ace Kise Ryouta stands up from his chair and mentally preparing himself for a battle towards the school gym. It is his usual routine to attend the afternoon practice. It is also a usual scene after his class for his fangirls to flock around their classroom. Some are screaming at the top of their voices to be noticed by the teen model while others brought their bentous for Kise. It is like a battle field. All these girls are aiming for a good catch.

"Here it goes again", says one of his male classmates.

"These girls are sometimes annoying. Hey Kise-kun, you're such a lucky guy" comments his seatmate who is amazed by the scene.

"It's nice but sometimes it's bothersome. Kasamatsu-sempai will scold me if I come late because of my fans. I better hurry!" He frowns at the thought of his sempai who never get tired of kicking him.

Of course, he never forgets to give his sweetest smile to his fan girls that froze them in their place. Just like in the court, he is moving very fast to get past his "opponents". In an instant, he is walking freely at the corridors.

Inside the classroom, some of the boys are already enjoying their lunch. One of them who are holding Basketball Monthly reads aloud, "Kise Ryouta, though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko Team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Good-looking and good at basket ball? That's brutal." Comments one of the boys.

Kise can already hear the squeak of the basketball shoes, the swish of the net, the basketballs and the shout of his Captain. _Shoot!_ His captain is already shouting at this time of the day. Yukio Kasamatsu is not scary when he is not scary. Well, as of the moment he is scary. What did his teammates do to make his captain angry?

He opened the door to their gym and to he is not so surprised to see his teammates running back and forth at the court. Yukio then notice the arrival of their ace.

"Sempai~ssu!" shouts Kise displaying his wide grin to his captain.

Kasamatsu run towards Kise and **_thud! _** The tall model was not able to move an inch and received the surprise flying kick from his _beloved _captain.

"Idiot! Why are you here?!"

"To practice?"

"Bakaaa! Are your ears just for decoration? After our match with Toou Academy, you injured your leg and the doctor said you have to rest, two weeks of complete rest!"

"But Sempai, two weeks of complete rest is too long for me to do nothing! I want to... no I have to become stronger!

"That's why you are no good, even monkeys can dunk but idiots don't win!"

"Kise, Kasamatsu is right. It is better for you to have complete rest and recover." Moriyama added.

"Not coming to practice does not mean you have nothing to do! Study! Study for the team, you idiot! Being a student comes first than being the team's ace player, you have to ace your studies, moron."

"That's why I want to come to practice~ssu" Kise whispers.

"Any complains _first-year_?"

"None, captain!"

"You may go now and also, drag your fans with you when you go, the team can't concentrate." Kasamatsu ordered while pointing to the group of fangirls who followed Kise. Some are already glaring at Kasamatsu for his _unforgivable _behaviour.

Kise walks away from the gym until he reached the school ground. Somewhere at the back of the school building near the gym there stood a big tree. There are benches around it and he occupied one of the empty seats. It's been a long time since he came here due to intensive training because of the competitions they participated in. For him, aside from the gym where he usually hang out, it is the second, no the third including the cafeteria as the best place in Kaijo High.

_This is the first time I was drag out of the gym. Sometimes, I feel like Kasamatsu-sempai doesn't like me. Practicing is better than studying. When I was in Teiko, I used to say that I'm so bored. But now in Kaijo,, man I'm on the verge of dying. Being a model means being a model not just in front of camera but in front of others. I am not trying to be a better person or pretending in front of others but since middle school I am smiling to everyone. I am the guy with that idiotic big smile. The result of that smile of mine is being chased by girls. Being chased by fans is really tiresome. _

_Attending practices is also tiresome but losing is something I really hate. At the beginning of the year, I asked Kurokochi to join us but he declined, right after that we lost our practice match to Seirin. I lost to Kagamichi and Kurokochi. I just lost to Aominechi the other day. To top that, I am injured. Everything's going wrong with my life right now. _

_Plot twist, the genre of my life suddenly changed from school life to drama/psychological. _

**"****Kise Ryouta-kun"**

_My trail out thoughts suddenly disappeared when this girl from my class appeared in front of me. Braided hair, eye glasses, serious looking face, as far as I remember she is smart. Wait, a Midorimachi female version?_

**"****Can you go out with me for just a month?"**

_Her sudden appearance from nowhere surprised me. What did I just hear? She's asking me what? Looking at the girl in front of me, she is so serious that I don't know if she's making fun of me._

**"****Sure".**

_Being the kind hearted me, I agreed. Oh my God! I just agreed without thinking a thousand times! That's too many but I did not think of what's the deal of what she's asking. I was dumbstruck of what's happening that my mouth moved on its own! Sempai~ You are right. I'm sorry that my ears are just for decoration. I'm really bad at things using my head._

_Plot twist to the plot twist, the genre of my life suddenly changed from school life to drama/psychological. Now it is comedy._

_I am slowly becoming at monkey._

_Somebody, kill me now._

_I am a man._

_A man does not take back his words._

_I am an idiotic young man; I want to take back what I've said and swallow them for lunch. I'm hungry. But that's not going to happen._

_Now, I am smiling an idiotic smile to this serious-looking eyeglasses girl who caught me on off guard. _

At that instant the school bell rang for the start of the afternoon classes. But for Kise, he feels like going to a battle cheering for himself, **_FIGHT!_**

**P.S. to self: ****_Don't let others ask you trivial things when you're in da zooone of your nonsense thoughts._**

**_P.S.S. DON'T LET OTHERS SURPRISE YOU WHEN YOU'RE HUNGRY, YOU MIGHT END UP MARRIED OR SOMETHING WORST \(TT .TT)/_**

**_That's all for now! Thank you for reading :) I'm more than happy to read your reviews :) By the way, the story will revolve around Kaijo guys, but if you want I am glad to hear any suggestions of who to add in the story._**


End file.
